


RWBY Forever: 1st Year

by Crunchbacca



Series: RWBY Forever [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Basically a school AU, Definitely pretty gay, Gen, In a show where they're already in school, Plot, Probably pretty gay, RWBY au, Subterfuge, Tags Are Hard, White Fang, Will add more as stuff happens, guaranteed very gay, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchbacca/pseuds/Crunchbacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Ruby Rose has ever really wanted is to be a huntress. A surprising turn of events has given her the opportunity to do just that. But little does she know, this is just the start of events she never could have predicted, and implications far bigger than anything she's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the start of the main plot from which all my other stories branch. You can follow this for context and plot, or just enjoy the works individually. I'll do my best to make them fun either way. Everything is broken up into subseries so people can find what they like more easily. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!

_Sweet child of the dwindling season_  

 _Born of blood drawn long before_  

 _Youth that's bright and full of beauty_  

 _Drawn_ _to age bitter and worn_  

 _Strong you'll love and hard you'll struggle_  

 _To spite the world that takes away_  

 _But th_ _en you find the child has grown_ _, time_  

 _S_ _tripped your fighting throne away_  

 _Much you've seen of pain and sorrow_  

 _Brightness you have left behind_  

 _Those born of your bloody legend_  

 _They are the ones you leave behind_  

 _Sweet child of the long lost season_  

 _Child of children battle worn_  

 _You are still a being of beauty_  

 _Lost beneath the years' storm_  

 

"You can’t keep this up forever, Ruby..."   
"Yeah, you just watch me!"   
But she knew he was right. Her attacks were fast and he couldn't take the offensive. She had him cornered and guarding, but a single slip up and it’s all over. He was taking damage; being chipped away at little by little, but his power was growing, and if she let up, there was no way of stopping him. Low and high, high and low, his guard held strong. All she had to do was not... s _lip._ Her sweat slick hand lost it's grip and she was free-falling. Dropping from an aerial attack with no chance to defend, and he saw it instantly. Without a moment's hesitation, he unleashed the full power of his ultra, And with that, it was over. Ruby was utterly destroyed. 

"Nooooo! Uncle Qrow, how could you!"   
She tossed the controller into the air, plopping down onto the couch along with it, overcome with dejection.   
"Sorry, kiddo. It's what I do."   
"Thrash poor, defenseless children at video games?"   
"No. Just you."   
"Oh yeah?"   
Ruby leapt deftly onto her uncle's back, locking her arms around his neck in a vicious hold. Qrow gave a raspy chuckle and rose to his feet. Ruby dangled from his back like a cape, toes hovering above the ground. He walked casually towards the kitchen.   
"You know what they say, kiddo." Qrow said as he searched the fridge, undoubtedly for alcohol.   
"Age before beauty?"   
"Har har. Fast is fine, but accuracy is everything."   
"Oh I'm perfectly accurate!"   
Her sweaty hands began to lose their grip. She tumbled to the kitchen tile with a thud.   
"Yeah. You’re the very image of precision." 

Qrow took a long swig of his freshly filled flask and proceeded to ransack the rest of the kitchen.   
"Y'know, Ruby..." he said as he piled handfuls of varied foodstuffs onto his plate. "Your old man is still gonna be gone for a few days more."   
"That's funny." Ruby said as she pulled herself onto a nearby chair, resting her chin and arms across it's back. "I thought you were the old man around here."   
"Yeah, you're just a riot." Qrow said as he thudded his plate to the table. He took a seat next to her. "What I'm saying is, we got a lot of time to kill, and I think I've got some pretty fun places we could go together."   
"Ooh, do you want to go to breakfast buffets around town and get the senior citizen's discount?"   
"You know, I'm trying to do something nice for you, but at this point I think I'm just going to kick your butt again."   
"Just make sure you don't throw out a hip..." 

Qrow rose to grab her, trying and failing to mask his grin with a grimace. Ruby was too quick. She was first on the table and then on Qrow before he had time to react. His chair teetered backwards before crashing down onto the floor. Dazed, he looked up at Ruby, who was perched on his chest like a puppy, grinning ear to ear. His grimace failed entirely and he gave in to a chuckle, which set Ruby off as well. They sat there for a long moment, laughing. Qrow recovered first, Ruby still fighting off the last of her giggles.   
"Want to go to Beacon?"   
Ruby stopped laughing. Her eyes were wide, and her face almost grave.   
"What?"   
"Beacon. Want to check it out? I'm friends with the headmaster. He won't mind us coming by."   
Ruby remained perched, face frozen in disbelief. With the graduality of a sunrise, her confusion melted into shining joy.   
"Really! Do you really mean it uncle Qrow!"   
"Sure. It's no problem at all. You'll love the place."   
Qrow rose back to his feet as Ruby bounded around the room as an avatar of squeaky joy.   
"Well, let's get going then. Ozpin will be happy to meet you."   
Ruby skidded to a halt.   
"Ozpin? You really know Ozpin?"   
"Yeah. That's what I said, isn't it?"   
"Hmm, I guess it really is true what they say..."   
"What's that?"   
"All old people do know each other."   
"Listen..."


	2. Visiting Beacon

The prospect of going to Beacon, even just as a visitor, was more than Ruby could handle. Signal was wonderful, but Beacon... That's where it became real. There was nothing she had ever wanted more. She was meant to be a huntress. That was all there was to it. No plan B, no other option. It's who she was. Her life until now was practically a countdown to becoming a huntress, and now it was so tangibly close... Yang was starting this year, and by the time Ruby got there she would already be half done. That was two years without her before starting at Beacon, and then two years at the end of her time there. It would be hard, being without her, but in the end they would reach the same goal. Huntresses. Guardians of the world and everyone in it. The stuff of legends and fairy tales, brought to life. It would be worth it. After all, this was what they were meant to do. 

Now that they were here, it was more than she ever imagined. The school towered before her and weapon toting students shuffled past her in every direction. Future huntsmen and huntresses all around her. As they walked, Ruby gawked at every student that went by. More at their weapons then the students themselves. Qrow watched her out of the corner of his eye, grinning at her childlike wonder. She was just a child, he supposed. She had come so far that he sometimes forgot that. She may just be a little punk, but she was strong. Stronger than most. He could only imagine what Ozpin would make her into. 

Speaking of Ozpin, there he was now. He stood in the center of the courtyard, greeting students and faculty as he sipped his coffee. His demeanor was cool and calm as always. Ozpin operated with a stoicity that those who didn’t know him might consider apathy or carelessness. But Qrow did know him. Better than most. Ozpin was an old friend, and Qrow trusted him more than anyone else he knew. In fact, Ozpin might be the only person he trusted outside of... He looked to his side and Ruby was gone. He hadn't even seen her move. He stopped in his tracks, feeling a sudden rush of wind buffet against him. He looked back to Ozpin, and found Ozpin's eyes locked with his own. His face was stern, his cool gaze now icy. Something was happening. He reached for... 

Then he saw her, like a streak of red lightning she was barreling towards Ozpin. Crescent Rose was already unfurling. Behind Ozpin was a kid, face covered by his hood. Could've passed for a student no problem. There was something in his hand. He could only just see the gun as it was being raised, leveled with the back of Ozpin's head. In that moment, Qrow understood everything. He stopped his reach short, and just watched.   
_It's all on you now, kiddo._    
She flew straight as and arrow, Crescent Rose's blade held vertically behind her as she flew, tip towards the ground. Her body passed over the kid's arm, sliding right between him and Ozpin. Crescent Rose was poised to catch the attackers hand right at the wrist.   
_Accuracy is everything..._    
She adjusted ever so slightly, shifting her blade mere inches to the left, closer to Ozpin. Her blade snagged the gun dead center, slicing through it like butter. The force of Ruby's flight blasted the kid onto his back. He hit the ground even before the other half of his gun. Even before that, Ruby had found her footing and spun back around on him, leveling the firing end of Crescent Rose with his face. 

Ozpin turned, unphased, and offered Ruby a smile.   
"Ruby Rose, I presume. I've been looking forward to meeting you."   
Ruby offered a smile of her own, tinged with confusion. It was an awkward first meeting. The attacker's groan of pain brought her back to the moment. He was pushing himself up in pained, awkward increments. His hood had been blown back, revealing atop his head a pair of pointed, wolf like ears. Back on his feet, he looked up at Ruby with a smoldering fury. With a grunt his raised his weapon at her and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.   
"I broke it, stupid. Now hands up."   
With curse, he cast his weapon to the ground.   
"The White Fang will not be denied." He spat.   
With blinding speed he reached into his jacket and threw something. Ruby fired. Sudden blast of smoke filled their vision, cleared by the wind after only a short moment. But by that time, the assailant had already disappeared from sight. Ruby started to move after him, but Qrow's hand on her arm stopped her.   
"Easy kid. Let him go. It's over now."   
She gave a disappointed groan and relaxed, sheathing Crescent Rose.    
_Wow_ _! S_ _he's fast. Faster than I ever new._    
Things were different when the threat was real, Qrow knew that better than anyone, but he had never expected this. But he had the feeling Ozpin did. 

"Thank you kindly for your assistance, miss Rose. My name is Ozpin."   
He extended his hand to Ruby, which she took without timidity.   
"I am the headmaster here at Beacon Academy."   
"Yes, sir. I recognize you from photos."   
"Is that so? And what brings you to Beacon today?"   
"I just thought I would show her around" Qrow interjected. "She wants to come here someday, so I thought I would give her the tour."   
"You're interested in training here?"   
"Yes, sir. Absolutely. All I've ever wanted is to be huntress. I've been planning to come to Beacon my whole life."   
"Hmm. Well you've certainly proved your skill today. And with a scythe of all things. Where did you learn to use a weapon like that?"   
"At Signal. Uncle Qrow is a teacher there and he showed me everything he knows."   
"Maybe not everything." Qrow said with chuckle. "I have to have a few secrets to keep you upstarts in place."   
"I might have guessed." Ozpin mused. "Well, miss Rose, clearly have the capacity to pass any entrance exam I might have in store for you. If you would like to attend my school, I would be honored to accept you."   
Ruby went wide eyed for the second time today. Qrow was beginning to worry that her little heart might not be able to take all this. He watched as she again burst into shining joy.   
"Oh, thank you so much Headmaster Ozpin! I'll train harder than ever for the next two years to be sure I'm ready!"   
"Oh... Two years is such a long wait. What if instead, you start your studies at Beacon this year. What do you think miss Rose. Miss Rose?"   
Ruby only stood there, slack jawed and eyes like saucers.   
_"Dammit, Ozpin."_ Qrow thought. _"You broke my n_ _iece."_


	3. First Week's Memoirs

_ R   
_

_That's how it all got started. At the end of summer, me and Yang shipped off to Beacon. Together! I never could have imagined everything could have worked out so perfectly. I was a little nervous though. I jumped way ahead of where I was supposed to be. I was surrounded by people with more experienc_ _e and training. I didn't want anyone thinking I had a big head or was some big deal. I just wanted to get stronger, like everyone else. It was rough at first. Right off the bat Yang kinda ditched me and the I got yelled at by this pretty rich girl and nothing was really working out for me. Hard first day. But things got better. I finally made some friends and we all worked together to finish our entrance exam! That one girl wasn't so bad it turned out. Weiss was her name. She ended up on my team along with Yang and this quiet girl, Blake. They're all pretty cool. Oh! I nearly forgot! I was chosen as team leader! Pretty unbelievable. To be honest, I didn't see that coming. Well now the four of us are together for the rest of our time at Beacon, and I'm going to be the best leader ever!_  

_I really miss you, mom. It's been nice talking to you._  

 

 

_W_

_Dearest_ _Winter,_  

_I send you greetings and well wishes from Beacon Academy. I hope this letter finds you well, and that things are well for the rest of the family. Please give my warmest regards to them all, and let them know that things are going well for me here. My studies are fulfilling and my academics exemplary. I am a top performer in all written work, as well as physical demonstrations._  

_Beacon has proven to be an excellent institution, and I have no regrets about my choice to attend it. The faculty has proven to be both professional and knowledgeable, and the facilities are of_ _state of the art quality_ _. My only complaint with my experience thus far is that some of my fellow attendees are below expectation. That said, this is a place of learning, and I'm sure time will better their abilities or sweep them aside. Until then, difficult peers are just part of the academy experience._  

_I hope I did not take too much of your time, and I hope to see you in Vale soon. With the date of the_ _tournament approaching_ _, perhaps we will have a chance to see one another while not attending to our duties_ _. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope to hear from you before long._  

_Sincerely,_  

 

_Weiss Schnee_  

_Your Loving Sister_  

 

 

_B_

_It's not quite like I thought it would be. Everyone here is so different and strange. I've seen people who are shining examples, and people who are just more scum. I don't really know what I expected. It's just that, Beacon is a place where people who are going to be the highest examples of our civilization are becoming who they really are, and the whole thing is a powder keg. They take all the best young fighters in the world and let them wander around with weapons and a loose code of ethics._  

_I guess that's the point really. I can't really talk about them accepting dangerous people considering my history. I guess they think that we're the people who are going to change the world one way or the other. Their just giving us the tools to do it. For better or worse. I guess it's my job to make sure it's for the better._  

_I don't think I'll have an opportunity to write very often. Quarters are tight and there's always at least on teammate around. They aren't to bad. Ruby's kind of childish, but she really is just a child. There's more to her than most give her credit for._ _Yang seems pretty nice. She's got a good head on her shoulders, but she can sometimes lose touch with that in a fight. She's easy to be around. I don't have anything good to say about the Schnee, however. Her skills are adequate, but her mind is narrow and self centered. I think avoiding her is the only real answer, but since she's part of my team, that may prove difficult._  

_I hear Yang coming now. I think she wanted to show me how far she could throw something. Not really sure. I will write again if I have a private moment, but for now, I'm afraid I'll have to store you with the rest of the hidden books._  

_Until then._  

_Journal of Blake Belladonna,_    
 _First days at Beacon_  

 

 

_Y_

_Things have been really amazing so far. We got really awesome teammates. We completely NAILED_ _that first mission! And now it's just smooth sailing to becoming huntresses. It's going to be so sick when we finally get out there. Kick some butt and take some names. I've been waiting a long time for this. It's pretty cool that Ruby got to come too. She's still just a kid, but she's got the chops for it. She's gonna be a star student, my little sister._  

_I do worry about her a little I guess. This has got to be big step for her. I just want to make sure she's taken care of. That's why I'm glad we're all on a team together. You guys are cool. I know you'll help keep on eye on_ _her. She doesn't really need it I 'spose, but that's just my job. Yang Xiao Long, overprotective sister extraordinaire._ _Anyways, thanks a lot, Blake. You're a really great listener._  

 

_Hey, wanna see how far I can throw a watermelon?_  

 

 

_ RWBY_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use this chapter to make it clear that we're jumping ahead past the entrance exam from season 1. Other than using that to get all the characters together, the remainder of the story will deviate entirely from the original series. Should be no more notes to bother you with. Thanks for reading!


	4. A Meeting

Ozpin stepped out of the elevator into his dimly lit office. With a weary sigh, he approached the grand curving window that looked out over his school. Bathed in the moonlight, his domain took up a different nature, vague and threatening.   
 _"Not unlike it's master..."_ Ozpin mused, waiting for Qrow to come out of the shadows behind him and speak his piece. 

"Find an angry kid." Qrow said, stepping into view. "Set him up with a gun and a way into Beacon. You've got a lot of nerve pulling that stunt with Ruby."   
Ozpin turned to face him, taking a seat at his desk. "She needed to believe that her early acceptance was based entirely on her own merits. I knew she could handle it. You did too. And I think she performed above and beyond expectations."   
"This isn't about performance and expectations. She's family, not another pawn in this game we play."   
"I understand. You know I would never do anything that I thought would put her in danger."   
"I know. I trust you, Ozpin, and I know why you did what you did, but I just want to make sure we're clear. Ruby is going be a huntress. The best damn one the world's ever seen. _Ever_ seen. But she's not part of this. Not ever."   
At that Qrow turned, leaving Ozpin behind in the darkness of his office.   
"I'm afraid, my old friend, in time we may not have a choice." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
